RM
Kim Nam-joon (김남준) known by his stage name RM is a South Korean rapper. He is the leader and main rapper of BTS. In 2015, he released his first solo mixtape, RM. He is notable for his large input in songwriting and production in BTS' discography. Namjoon originally debuted with the stage name Rap Monster (랩몬스터) but he late 2017 changed to RM. History Before his debut with BTS, he was an underground rapper under the stage name "Runch Randa". He released a number of tracks and once collaborated with fellow underground rapper Zico. He was part of the underground Korean hip hop crew called "Daenamhyup". The group had been active from 2009 until 2013, although Rap Monster has not participated in recent years to concentrate on BTS. Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes * RM (2015) Digital singles * Perfect Christmas - Single (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee & Jungkook) (2013) * P.D.D - Single (with Warren G) (2015) * Gajah (코끼리) - Single (Gaeko feat. Rap Monster) (2017) OSTs * Fantastic - Single (feat. Mandy Ventrice) (2015) Other appearances * Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. Rap Monster) (2012) * Bucku Bucku (부끄부끄) from "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, Rap Monster & Dino-J) (2015) * U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah & Rap Monster) (2015) * ProMeTheUs (튀겨) from "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, Rap Monster, Topbob & Don Mills) (2015) * Change - Non-album single (feat. Wale) (2017) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * RM Cyper Ruff (2013) * Monterlude (2014) * Unpack Your Bags (with DJ Soulscape) (2014) * I Know (아라요) (with Jungkook) (2016) * Always (2017) * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with V) (2017) Filmography Variety *'2014:' After School Club (Episode 56) (with Jimin) *'2014:' After School Club (Episode 68) (with Jimin and Jungkook) *'2014:' After School Club (Episode 70) (with Jimin and Jungkook) *'2014:' 4things Show - Rap Monster (Episode 3) *'2015:' Hot Brain: Problematic Men (Episodes 1-22) *'2015:' Star King (Episode 413) (with V) *'2015:' Hello Counselor (Episode 223) (with V) *'2015:' Running Man (Episode 265) *'2016:' Close-up Observation Diary on Idol: Find Me (Episode 2) *'2016:' Star King (Episode 447) (with Jimin and J-Hope) *'2016:' Inkigayo (Episode 863) (Special host with Jin) *'2016:' Duet Song Festival (Episode 13) *'2016:' Gura-Chacha: Time Slip - New Boy (Pilot Episode) *'2017:' M Countdown (Episode 543) (Special host with J-Hope and Jimin) Credits BTS Discography * 2 Cool 4 Skool (as Rap Monster) ** We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — writing, composer ** No More Dream — writing, composer ** Like — writing, composer ** Outro: Circle Room Cypher — writing ** Road/Path — writing, composer * O!RUL8,2? (as Rap Monster) ** Intro: O!RUL8,2? — writing, composer ** N.O — writing, composer ** We On — writing, composer ** Skit: R U Happy Now? — writing ** If I Ruled the World — writing, composer ** Coffee — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher, Pt. 1 — writing, composer ** Attack on Bangtan — writing, composer ** Satoori Rap — writing, composer * Skool Luv Affair (as Rap Monster) ** Intro: Skool Luv Affair — writing, composer ** Boy In Luv — writing, composer ** Where You From — writing, composer ** Just One Day — writing, composer ** Tomorrow — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher, Pt.2: Triptych — writing, composer ** Spine Breaker — writing, composer ** Jump — writing, composer * Skool Luv Affair Special Addition (as Rap Monster) ** Miss Right — writing, composer * Dark & Wild (as Rap Monster) ** Intro: What Am I To You — writing, composer ** Danger — writing, composer ** War of Hormone — writing, composer ** Hip Hop Lover — writing, composer ** Let Me Know — writing, composer ** Rain — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer — writing, composer ** Can You Turn Off Your Phone? — writing, composer ** Embarrassed — writing, composer ** 24/7 = Heaven — writing, composer ** Look Here — writing, composer ** So 4 More — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 (as Rap Monster) ** I Need U — writing, composer ** Hold Me Tight — writing, composer ** Dope — writing, composer ** Boyz with Fun — writing, composer ** Converse High — writing, composer ** Moving On — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 (as Rap Monster) ** Intro: Never Mind — writing, composer ** Run — writing, composer ** Whalien 52 — writing, composer ** Ma City — writing, composer ** Silver Spoon — writing, composer ** Autumn Leaves — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever (as Rap Monster) ** Fire — writing, composer ** Save Me — writing, composer ** Epilogue: Young Forever — writing, composer, producer ** Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — writing * Wings (as Rap Monster) ** Intro: Boy Meets Evil — writing, composer ** Blood Sweat & Tears — writing, composer ** Begin — writing, composer ** Reflection — writing, composer, producer ** Awake — writing, composer ** Lost — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher 4 — writing ** Am I Wrong — writing ** 21st Century Girl — writing, composer ** 2! 3! — writing, composer ** Interlude: Wings — writing, composer * You Never Walk Alone (as Rap Monster) ** Spring Day — writing, composer ** Not Today — writing, composer ** Outro: Wings — writing, composer ** A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone — writing, composer * Love Yourself 'Her' (as Rap Monster) ** Intro: Serendipity — writing, composer ** DNA — writing, composer ** Best of Me — writing, composer ** Dimple — writing, composer ** Pied Piper — writing, composer ** Skit: Billboard Music Awards Speech — writing ** Mic Drop — writing, composer ** Outro: Her — writing, composer ** Sea — writing, composer Other songs * "Dilemma" by HOMME — writing, composer (as Rap Monster) Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:The Hyungs Category:Rappers Category:RM